Life and Death
by Whimsical Fern
Summary: CountHaydee. It's Haydee who decides what to do. RnR...XP


I'm back!!! XP Thought I'd be gone long, didn't you? Anyway, the borders signify transitions. Please review! I wrote this in the middle of the night for an hour and a half, so please don't be too harsh. O.O

Note: I don't own Gankutsuou. I'm merely quoting some parts.

* * *

Haydee stood before her mother's half-dead form, paralyzed with fear and confusion. Weak in body and soul, her mother reached out to give her an antique dagger, a memento from her late husband and Haydee's father, Ali Tebelin. Haydee inhaled sharply; her mother bled profusely as she spoke. 

_Haydee…Your father left this behind…Take it…If anyone tries to violate you, remember…_

…_kill yourself!_

Vasiliki Tebelin fell with a hollow thud, leaving her daughter behind. Her eyes did not see Haydee being dragged out of sight by unknown men. Poor Haydee struggled and yelled, calling for her mother, receiving no reply.

Before she realized it, Haydee felt strong pairs of arms restrain her. A hot, searing pain pierced her throat, and she screamed no more.

* * *

Haydee stood in the heat of the scorching sun like a living corpse. Gripping the dagger around her neck, she staggered forward; where she was to go, she had no clue. The will to live grew as faint as ever. She looked up, hoping to find an answer. 

Surprised, she spotted the dark figure of a man walking directly towards her. Haydee did not move; she didn't dare. As the stranger at last stood before her, tall and erect, she stood her ground, the grip on her dagger tighter than ever. She braced herself, waiting for a threat.

However, the man gave her a kind smile instead.

Confused, the grip on Haydee's dagger loosened, and she could do nothing but stare in awe at the stranger before her.

What he did next was unexpected. Her knelt before her gracefully, offering her his hand. Haydee paused for a moment before she gave him her hand, unsure of herself. Leaning forward, the gentleman kissed her hand gently, making the young girl blush.

A moment after that, the unknown gentleman bought Haydee, planning to take her to Paris with him.

* * *

Haydee's eyes widened as she gazed upon the Count of Monte Cristo's golden yard. She ran forward, laughing until her sides grew sore, and spinning around carelessly until she grew dizzy. As she suddenly met the Count's eyes, however, her actions were ceased and she stood perfectly still, blushing in embarrassment. 

The Count smiled, kneeling before Haydee so their eyes met again. Their gaze was longer than the last.

_You needn't be ashamed, Haydee. Here on earth, you can do whatever you want. Here on earth, you are free._

Haydee grinned at the sound of that word.

_Free…_

* * *

Haydee sat alone with the Count. She was still shaken from her encounter with Cavalcanti, but nonetheless, she spoke. 

_All the horrible thoughts inside me disappeared the very day I met you. I've always believed that. And I believed that I could free you from your vengeance._

Her voice quivered.

_However, I swore too that I would get revenge on that man. It was a mistake in itself that I thought I could cure you when I myself feel this way!_

She heard him leave wordlessly, but she didn't look back. She was too ashamed to do so.

* * *

Haydee sat across the Count in his carriage, persuading him to discontinue his duel with Albert de Morcerf, but to no avail. She was already close to tears. 

_Count…If you die in this horrible duel, then I won't live anymore…_

She succumbed to inaudible sobs. Once again, the will to live was hanging on a delicate thread, and she could do nothing to stop it.

* * *

Haydee knelt before the Count, offering him his medicine. He merely denied her offer, telling her that they would no longer serve their purpose, telling her that the contract of the Ruler of he Cave is in effect, telling her that he was no longer himself. 

Haydee shook her head in denial and told him that he was still himself. She burst into tears, fearing that she would truly lose the man she loved…

She felt his hand hold hers, and as soon as Haydee looked up, the Count planted a gentle kiss on her brow. She froze, the Count's words echoing in her ears.

_I could no longer hear you…I know you understand…_

The Ruler of the Cave made his appearance. Haydee gasped, and there was darkness.

* * *

_No!!!_

Haydee knelt before the Count once again. She held his bloody hand, feeling him grip her frail one in return. The tears just kept on falling.

_Don't die, Count!!!_

Her screams didn't seem to reach him. He closed his eyes, and his gripped slackened.

He was gone.

* * *

_He's gone…_

Finally, Haydee stood before the ruins of 30 Champs-Elysees, holding her father's dagger in her hand. She thought of the Count, and only him. It was the Count who saved her from certain death, both directly and indirectly. It was the Count who took her in and cared for her when she was on the brink of death. It was the Count whom she loved deeply as a father and most definitely as a lover.

It was the Count who gave her life, and who taught her to live.

A tear-stained smile appeared on Haydee's face. She stepped forth and threw the dagger into the bottomless pit that was once her master's estate.

_I'm sorry, Mother, but…_

…_I choose to live._

She left, ready to begin life anew.

* * *

Fin. 


End file.
